The Celestial Survivor
by AlexandriiaaM
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has survived in the world of ravenous zombies for three years now after her parents were murdered as nothing but an emotionless shell of her former self. That is until Natsu Dragneel comes along and takes away her heartache giving her new found strength in this chaotic new world. Will they survive together? Will they make it? NaLu shipping. Please review and enjoy!
1. Prologue The beginning

_**Prologue:**_

It had been three fateful years since it all started, since everything went to chaos and the world she once loved was turned into a battle field of moaning decomposing monsters and rabid human beings focused solely on surviving.

Though she couldn't blame them.

Lucy had done whatever it took to survive, after the death of her family she no longer believed anything could brighten up the leftovers of the world she once loved. What she cared the most about had been taken away by those... things. They weren't people, Lucy knew that much. But she couldn't say people were any more humane than the monsters these days, they turned to cannibalism, killing, and stealing what others had saved to survive to save their own asses. And she hated it.

It was two years ago when Lucy lost her parents, and the memory plagued her like an incurable disease and never failed to remind her of her sorrow in the new world.

~~~~~~~~~~ **Flashback** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Layla, Lucy's mother said looking her over once again like she did every time Lucy went out on a run._

 _"Yes mom I'm sure" she giggled at her mothers worry and sheathed her sword and attached her whip to her belt before slipping her celestial keys into her backpack. Her father, Jude, watched her put on the last of her things and smiled cupping her face, his eyes filled with fatherly pride._

 _"Make it back to us okay?" he said softly resting his forehead against hers as she pulled him and her mother into a hug._

 _"I will" she whispered before smiling and turning around running off to begin her supply run._

 _"Lucy!" her mom called from their small camp in the forest below a mountain. "Be careful!" her father called out finishing off what her mother was about to say._ _Lucy smiled turning around to look at her mother and father and her unborn baby sister in her mothers belly._

 _"I will! I'll see you when I get back!I love you!" with a wave she ran through the forest and made her way into the small town of Magnolia. It would taker her two days to get there, one to scrounge for leftover supplies, and two to get back to her family. Only a week tops if she made good time plus this was her millionth time going to the town and she had her route already planned out. Once she got out of the forest she looked around and quickly rested her hand on her sword at her side carefully scanning the area around her before moving on._

 _Her father had trained her in hand to hand combat as well as how to fight with almost any kind of weapon she could get her hand on. Smiling she unsheathed the sword remember the training she had undergone. With a final smile and shake of her head she continued onward through the street into the town. Their hideout wasn't far but was concealed enough that nobody could find it easily unless they had watched them, but Lucy's father always swept the perimeter and made sure nobody followed into their new ground._

 _A week later Lucy returned to the camp filled with joy and pride at her weeks find, it was more than she had ever found and would last them two months at the least. Though she had to admit, it was a struggle to drag all these bags back, but she made it. Her joy and pride soon deflated when she returned to the camp and dropped everything she was so happy to have brought back to her parents and unborn baby sister._

 _The camp was torn to shreds and her parents lay in the middle of it. Their sweet little cottage they had build had been burnt in some places and wood had been broken off causing the roof and some walls to cave in on it. Their fire pit and supply hole her father had made were completely destroyed and when Lucy came closer realized everything they had worked so hard to get had been taken. Tears poured down her cheeks when she turned to the worst part of it all. Her parents crumpled, bleeding and broken forms lying in the middle of camp, her father was tied up his throat slashed and mouth stuffed with a gag while her mothers dress had been torn apart and her legs were wide open revealing to Lucy a horrifying image of what she could only believe played out. They had raped her mother and made her father watch while they ravaged the camp for supplies. She leaned down wails tearing themselves from her lips as she rested her hand on her mothers now slashed belly._

 _Gone. was the first word that came to mind._

 _They were all gone. And she couldn't bring them back._

Thinking back Lucy cringed wailing internally though her mask of no emotion shone on her face, after that day nothing she saw would make her smile again. Or so she thought.

Everything was taken away from her. How could anything come to mean something to her again, she wouldn't allow it. She had come across so many people who tried to take advantage of her again and again, and she did whatever she had to to make sure they didn't take away her purpose in life.

To survive this cursed world and live how her parents had wanted.

Of course she wanted revenge on those who killed her parents and unborn sibling, but she couldn't bear to think what turmoil that would cause her parents if she resulted to that. They would want her to live on and be as happy as she could. Even if it was a severe stretch for her after everything that happened, she still had to try, and try she would. She continued her days sweeping through towns and traveling the roads and paths that she came across.

She thought if she survived long enough this would all blow over. She thought she could remain emotionless until the new world, but a certain Salmon haired salamander would stop that from happening. And she had no idea just what fate had in store for her.

 _ **A/N I'm so sorry for making such a long prologue and sorry if it's boring but I just had to show everyone what my new story would be about. xD And don't worry this story is going to be different Lucy isn't going to be the helpless annoying brat I've seen her made out to be in so many stories on here that I've read. She's going to be strong, strong spirited, courageous, and in Natsu's eyes pretty damn sexy xD. Hope you enjoy this little turn of character and please leave reviews so I know how i'm doing. I'm going to try and update this one along with my other story "Do You Trust Me?" as much as I can with school so please be patient. Once again tell me what you think! LOVE YA! ~Alex.**_


	2. A Meeting With A Pink-Haired Idiot

_**Lucy Pov~**_

Lucy looked around the street she was currently on her expressionless gaze showing nothing of her thoughts, the street was barren and empty while bodies of the diseased were scattered in front of every store, street sign, and car. She wore a black jacket with a red shirt and blue jeans and converse that were covered in blood from the zombies before, her golden blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her celestial keys and whip sat on her belt while her bow was draped across her shoulder. Looking around one final time Lucy made her through the town looking for stores that hadn't been ravaged in search of food.

 _'I hope I find something this time'_ she silently thought as her stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten in weeks and no animals were around for her to hunt. Just when Lucy thought she would never find food she spotted a decent sized forest on the horizon, filled with a small boost to find food she continued onward getting to the forest in no time.

Once in the forest Lucy looked around her, her bow string pulled back and an arrow loaded onto it. She crept forward not making a sound when a shaking of bushes sounded from somewhere ahead of her. Narrowing her eyes Lucy prepared herself to face whatever could be in front of her and carefully made her way through the bushes coming face to face with a family of bunnies. Unaware that they had already started to run for safety Lucy looked on in awe until she came back to her senses and released an arrow into each and every one of the six bunnies. _'Wow'_ she thought to herself, _'Looks like my luck's finally turned around'_ Smiling Lucy gather up the bunnies and looked for a spot to set up camp.

After searching for about two hours Lucy came across a half hollowed out great oak tree that had been struck by lightening. While walking around the tree and examining it an idea came to Lucy's mind as she set her bags down near her, grabbing her knife from her hip. Making slow cuts Lucy started to chop off pieces of the inside of the tree hollowing it out carefully but not making it too hollow as to where light would shine through it. When Lucy was done she gather the outside bark and started to link them together with vines to create the illusion of bark still on the tree and hung it on the inside of the tree. From the outside it looked as if nothing had happened to the tree and even a few vines hung down across where Lucy had made her makeshift door. Smiling to herself Lucy walked into her little makeshift house and settled down.

"Now this is what I call a proper hideout", she said with a smile hanging up a wet rag on the hole in the top of the tree she had made so no smoke would come out. **_(A/N. In case there's confusion she had made a hole in the tree and hung a wet rag on the hole so the smoke couldn't come out as obvious. P.S. wet rags catch smoke almost like a filter.)_**

With a happy sigh Lucy got to work skinning and preparing the rabbits before skewering them and setting them on the fire to cook. She smiled and watched the door to her front just in case someone did come across her hideout.

 _ **Natsu Pov~**_

Natsu growled and looked back at the guys chasing him. ' _Geez you think they would've given up by now.'_ He thought to himself as he made his way around building after building to get away from the group chasing after him. _'Doesn't look like they're going to let up'_

"Guess I'll just have to fight!" he yelled coming to a halt as a small 'mew' sounded from his scarf catching his attention, he looked down at the little blue furball holding onto him.

"Don't even think about it Natsu!" the blue furball yelled, "You took down enough of them already! You practically cleared their base!" With a frown and a huff the pink haired teen ran until he came to the edge of the town spotting a forest along the horizon and sighed in relief looking back to the guys who were gaining on him. _'If I could just get over there I'm sure I could lose them'_ , he sighed speeding up a little.

Once in the forest he looked behind him and saw the guys still following him.

"Guess that plan didn't work huh happy?" he asked his little blue cat holding onto his scarf as it grumbled a 'whatever' in response. With a chuckle he set off again and came across a clearing with a giant oak tree,

"Hey you little fucker where'd you go!" the leader of the group screamed running behind him into the clearing. Natsu stopped at the oak tree and huffed trying to catch his breath when a small hand reached out of the tree and pulled him in covering his mouth.

"He-!"

"Shhh!" the voice hissed holding his head close to her chest as she covered his mouth. He nodded and they waited as the guys stomped past grumbling and yelling at one another

"Where'd he go?!"

"I don't know you were the one following him!"

"Well look jackass he killed half the guild!", the girl holding him growled and dropped her hold on him marching towards the entrance to the tree hut "How dare they call themselves a guild" she hissed quietly. Now he was the one holding her back and covering her mouth.

"Let's just forget about him we got his backpack anyway, he's basically as good as dead."

"Yeah I guess you're right" the leader grumbled as they walked off.

The girl in his arms continued to glare after the men outside of the tree and looked at him after a moment, "Mind letting me go" she said into his hand, her voice muffled by his hold.

"Oh! Yeah... sorry..." he mumbled dropping his hand and rubbing the back of his head. As his awkwardness faded he got a good look at her, she had beautiful blonde hair, a small perfect little face, and gorgeous cocoa brown eyes. _'Wait a minute'_ he thought for a moment staring at her eyes, why didn't they show anything. He gasped suddenly startling her and she threw a glare his way before bending down and turning the rabbits over the fire.

"Woah what's up with your eyes!?" he asked her his eyes wide as he reached over and grabbed her face examining her features closer. After a moment she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground. He landed with an 'oof!' and she turned looking down at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked her face expressionless, he tilted his head realizing she didn't show emotion anywhere, not just in her eyes.

"I mean why are you so stone faced" he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. "Geez you didn't have to flip me over like that." he frowned as happy crawled out from his scarf.

"Geez Natsu what's the big idea! Why'd you flip over like that!?" the little blue exceed huffed as the blonde teen in front of him eyes widened at it.

"Is that an exceed?!" she asked in amazement as she bent down to touch it. "I didn't know there was still some around" she continued her eyes returning to their usual hard stare. Looking up at the pink haired boy in front of her she frowned at his stare in amazement at her faces emotion change so rapidly.

"What?" she asked standing up again. He shook his head again,

"Er nothing. By the way, the names Natsu!" he smiled his bubbly personality coming to light as a goofy grin spread on his face.

"And this is happy!" he said motioning with his thumb at the blue exceed that was now flying behind him, one of his eyes closed in a wink. "It's nice to meet ya!"

"Aye sir!" The exceed spoke too in acknowledgement to the pink-haired teens introduction.

"I'm Lucy" The blonde teen answered nodding her head to the rabbits that were cooking. "You guys hungry?" The pink-haired teen and the blue exceed smiled at her brightly before enveloping her in a huge hug that caught her off guard.

"YOUR A GODDESS!" they both screamed letting her go and bouncing around the fire and rabbits before sitting down looking at her expectantly. "I'll take that as a yes," she sighed chuckling internally as a smile graced her lips catching both the teen and exceed off guard. Natsu stared at her wide eyed, 'How long has it been since she's smiled?' he thought turning his gaze to her hands that worked swiftly keeping the fire alive and turning the rabbits to cook them thoroughly.

He frowned thinking of her smile, it graced her face and had so much sadness behind it he knew it hadn't been used in awhile. In exactly how long he didn't know, but he knew she had something off. Questions swirled through his head and his thoughts wondered ignoring everything else around him.

How long had she been alone?

Where were her parents and/or friends?

Did she have any friends?

Did she have any family?

Why didn't she smile?

What happened to her that made her so sad and emotionless?

All these questions wracked his brain and he didn't have answers to any of them. Natsu frowned and continued to stare off into space until a certain blonde's voice brought him back to reality.

"-atsu Natsu!" he jumped at the sound of his name and looked up at the blonde.

"Huh?" he said looking blankly at the Lucy's blank expression, "I said it's done, your hungry aren't you?"

"Oh thanks" he smiled his toothy grin and sat up shaking happy softly. "Come on happy the foods done." The small blue exceed groaned and sat up rubbing it's eyes. "Huh we have food?" Natsu chuckled at the cat and nodded, "Yup an awesome scary blonde chick invited us to eat some rabbits she caught, you hungry or what?" The cat jumped up and ran to the blonde hugging her tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" it shouted before flying over to the rabbits that now sat on some plates and snatched one up, not caring one bit that it wasn't fish. The blonde smiled softly her hair blocking the pink haired idiots view of her so he wouldn't gawk at her, but he noticed anyway.

"Why don't you smile?" he questioned and the blonde sighed a sad look flashing in her eyes before it was quickly pushed back. He frowned as he noticed this and waited for an answer.

"It's a long story" she frowned looking up at him and then down at the cute little blue cat munching on the cooked rabbit.

"Well we got time." Natsu smiled encouragingly as he settled down to listen to her story. With a sigh Lucy nodded and began to tell her tale of sorrow.

 _ **Lucy Pov~**_

Lucy stared at the ground a frown plastered on her face as she thought over where to begin her story.

"It actually started before all this," she started hesitantly sighing as the weight on her shoulders was lifted lightly by sharing the story.

"My parents and I lived on the streets for years until the... it started. After it did we thought the worst of our problems was over, ironic how we thought that as the world ended." she chuckled sadly looking at Natsu to meet his sorrowful gaze. "But it's what we thought, we built a cottage in the woods on the outskirts of magnolia and lived happily for a year, my mother even got pregnant and was going to give birth in about two or three weeks." Her gaze faltered and her eyes clouded as she looked back down at the ground. "Why am I even telling you this" she sighed looking at her hands which to her surprise the pink haired boy in front of her grabbed in comfort.

"Because we've both suffered enough to deserve a vent to share our pain." He answered suddenly filled with wisdom his dark green eyes gazing into her cocoa brown ones comfortingly as she smiled gratefully, continuing her story.

"It was two years ago. I had gone on a run and found the most supplies we've ever had in a run. I always went by myself so my father could protect my mother, but this time I wished I'd stayed home." Her voice faltered as she lowered her head, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. "I came back a week later, I had found plant seeds, canned food, and some clothing items even dragging a few of them behind me as I excitedly entered the forest to our cottage... only... only..." she choked on a sob and covered her face with her hands as tears slid down the sides of her face. The boy and exceed in front of her cringed at her sobs and listened more lowering their heads slightly.

"Only to find them all dead!" She shouted at last finally finishing her sentence. She caught her breath after a moment and Natsu sighed wishing he hadn't forced her to relive these painful memories. "My father was tied up faced in the direction of my mother whom was lying on the ground... with his throat slashed. He had a gag in his mouth and my mother... she..." She closed her eyes taking another shaky breath before opening them to reveal a burning anger that left Natsu and Happy scooting back a little wide eyed. "She had her dress torn to shreds and her legs were wide open, broken... They had taken advantage of her... and slashed her stomach open." She spit out the last words with pure venom obviously not over the pain and anger those thieves or bandits had caused her and her parents.

Natsu and Happy stared at her in horror, anger filling their own green and black orbs as Natsu clenched his fists drawing blood. "How... how can people be so cruel..." Lucy continued, angry tears pouring down her face as she glared at nothing in particular letting the anger she felt out as she reached into her bag and pulled out a sword.

"I'll never understand" she whispered getting to her feet as she wiped away her tears and made her way towards the entrance of the tree hut.

"Wait Lucy where are you going?!" Natsu asked jumping to his feet and running after the blonde.

"Just to let out some steam" she sighed looking up at him her eyes returning to their emotionless shield. He frowned and Lucy turned around ignoring his concern. "You can come if you want, I don't mind. And if you plan on traveling with me you should get to know how I work in battle." she said walking away. Natsu stared after her confused before smiling and running into the hut to grab his own sword and dagger running after her.

Their journey had just begun and Lucy could tell the pink haired moron and his cheerful nosiness would lead to trouble. She sighed continuing onward her sword in it's sheath at her side with her keys and whip. _'Maybe this could be a good thing'_ The blonde thought to herself looking at the pink haired teen who smiled at her kindly, she nodded her head and turned back towards the path to a training ground she had come across, though she almost smiled at him though she kept it to herself, keeping her emotions trapped in her mind.

 _ **A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait tell me what you think of the chapter and please leave reviews xD I love to read what you guys leave and ill even answer question on my next chapter. Love you guys and thanks for waiting! ~Alex.**_


	3. A taste of the past

_**A/N I decided to change up the story a bit... Sorry I've been doing that a lot xD but I just changed the latest chapter so enjoy!~Alex 3**_

 _A loud scream echoed through the hall as a girl screamed in pain in a room of the hut. Her screams and cries of agony all anyone could hear for miles around._

 _"Stop! Pl-please! I can't take it anymore!" A 15 year old Lucy screamed as the whip came back down on her skinless back and she yanked on the chains binding her to the roof again._

 _"Please!" She screeched, pulling with all her might against the chains keeping her in place. She gasped for breath as the burning in her back intensified. Throwing her head back she let out a blood curdling scream as some whiskey was thrown onto her lashes. Her head fell forward as the pain became unbearable and she went limp only to be thrown to the ground._

 _"P-please... What did I ever do to you!" She cried as she received a quick kick to the jaw. Spitting out blood she groaned and propped herself up onto her elbows._

 _"Just let me go... please..." She whimpered as tears trailed down her dirt covered cheeks. Lifting her head she was yanked to her feet and held in place as another bandit walked in with a hot branding iron._

 _"No.. Please no no no no." She begged as she tried to pull away from the branding iron coming towards her._

 _"Please NOO!"_ She screamed before jolting awake and gasping for breath as Natsu jumped to his feet and ran over to her spot on the forest floor. Looking down she gripped her stomach and lifted her shirt to the barely recognizable burn scar the bandits had given her. Still gasping for breath she rose to her feet and looked around pushing Natsu away from her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She sighed finally catching her breath and running her fingers through her now damp hair.

"Fine?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Natsu snapped reaching towards her.

Slapping his hand away she gave a glare and he stopped dropping his hand to his side and sighing.

"What was your nightmare about?" He said instead settling back down into his sleeping bag.

"Nothing." She stated walking back to her own sleeping bag.

"Bullshit and you know it, don't feel bad for telling me Luce you know I won't judge." Frowning he stared at her with a little hurt in his onyx eyes. She sighed looking down at her lap, they had been traveling together for a couple month now and every time she had a nightmare about her past he was there to comfort her, the least she could do was tell him what he was comforting her for. So taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak her eyes going back to their emotionless state and her voice hard.

"A year or so after my father and mother died I got kidnapped by this group of bandits. They tortured me and beat me, and did horrible things to me, I wasn't the only one there but I knew I was their favorite. The amount of enjoyment they got from hurting me proved it. I don't know what I did to them but everyday they could come into my room an chain me up, whip me, beat me, brand me, burn me, Violate me! And I never had a way to escape." Her voice got harder and she blinked away some rising emotions.

"They placed magic runes on the cuffs they used on my wrists to keep me from using my magic or summoning spirits. In all honesty I don't know how I ever survived that place." She frowned and looked back down a her hands away from Natsu's sorrow and rage filled eyes. "I was there for almost a year before I managed to escape with the help of one of my celestial spirits Loke. He used his own magic to come and help me." She smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "I can never repay him for that." She sighed leaning back onto her arms.

"I'm sorry Luce..." Natsu said his voice faltering as he wrapped her up in his arms. She blinked surprised before relaxing into his embrace.

"Don't be, there was nothing you could have done Natsu." She sighed and leaned back again once he pulled away.

"I went through something similar you know" He smiled sadly as he looked up to the stars now sharing her sleeping bag.

"When I was little I was raised by a dragon, Igneel, he taught me dragon slaying magic then disappeared one day out of the blue." He frowned but continued. "After that I came to the city of Fiore and was put into an adoption center. I went from family to family, always getting beaten or tortured because people wanted to take my magic." He raised his hands at this and looked at them like they were a disease, a pained look crossing his features.

"Nobody ever tried to look past my magic, they never bothered to try and understand me. It went on for years like this and I started to think nobody would ever care about me except Igneel, and look what happened to him." He laughed bitterly though his voice was laced with sadness.

"One day I found happy. I hatched him, raised him, loved him, and he did the same for me. I always tried to be a good kid for him, but I wanted a family for crying out loud." He frowned. "But nobody wanted me. Eventually when I turned 16 I took happy and ran away from the adoption center and lived on the street. It was a hell of a lot better than being abused let me tell you." He joked lightly his eyes brightening for a moment.

"Happy made everything better, he gave me hope, showed me I had a friend. He may be a big goofy blue cat but back then he was my life line, and he still is." He grunted as a ball of blue fur pummeled into his belly in a ball of tears.

"I love you too Natsu." He sniffled holding onto Natsu's shirt and lifting his head to reveal tear stained fur. Natsu smiled sadly and held the blue cat close.

"I know buddy, I know" He smiled turning to Lucy who surprised him this time gathering him and happy up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." She whispered as he wrapped his own arms around her.

"Don't be, there was nothing you could have done." He smiled quoting her from earlier. She smiled at this and Natsu pulled away to examine it.

Needless to say it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.


End file.
